


Green

by AliceSmiler



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2019 [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Supercorptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSmiler/pseuds/AliceSmiler
Summary: Green is Kara’s weakness





	Green

Kryptonite. 

Spinach.

Kale. 

Green was Kara’s weakness and she knew it well. The pain from Kryptonite was agonising. She remembered the first time she came across Kryptonite. She had just walked into Jeremiah’s home lab to let him know that dinner was ready. As soon as she had stepped foot into the lab, she felt as if her skin was being seared off her bones and nails were running through her blood. She passed out from the pain and woke up a few hours later under a sunbed.

She also remembered the first time she tried spinach. Eliza tried to make her eat healthier by making pasta with spinach in it. She didn’t know what it was so she tried it… and spit it out on the first chew.   
  


Then there was _ Kale _…

Lena tried. She really did. She made multiple dishes with Kale, yet somehow Kara always recognised it before she had even begun eating and wouldn’t touch it at all. She would also recognize the kale infested food from her ‘What dishes contain Kale in them’ research she did the day Lena had first told her she would make her like Kale. Lena eventually stopped trying and Kara’s food had been Kale free for the past three months, but Lena would never really give up that easily, right?

  
  
“I’m hooooome” Kara exclaimed, entering through the balcony doors. “Oh, what smells so _goooood_?” she asked walking into the kitchen while removing her red boots.

  
  
“Hello darling” Lena greeted Kara and pecked her lips before she scrunching up her nose. “Why do you smell like ash and smoke?”

  
  
“National City High were doing a fire drill and they started a small fire with some leaves so they could show the students how to use a fire extinguisher. Somehow they managed to start a real fire.” Kara shook her head while unclipping her cape. “The teacher who was responsible for that was so surprised it happened! He even came up to me and said ‘that’s never happened before’” Kara mocked in a slightly deeper tone making Lena chuckle. 

Finally unclipping her cape and placing it on the back of the chair she continued “I mean if you are going to start a small fire to teach teenagers how to extinguish it, you make it in a metal barrel where it will be easier to contain and extinguish, _ Toby _” making Lena laugh at how annoyed Kara was.

“Are you annoyed about Toby starting that fire or that he made you late for our lunch?”   
Kara opened her mouth and almost answered but stopped when she noticed the raven-haired woman’s smirk. “Because he started a fire..?”

“Are you asking me or telling me?” Lena asked and raised one of her eyebrows.

“Telling you” the blonde answered, trying to play it cool and prove that she wasn't annoyed she was late for lunch.

“So it has _ nothing _ to do with the fact that _ you _haven't seen me for three whole days. That you got all excited because I wasn’t going back to work after my flight, and instead stayed here to make us lunch…” Lena paused in her speech to run a teasing finger down Kara's chest. “Nothing to do at all about you having to delay our lunch date because Toby wanted to teach kids how to extinguish a fire…” Lena smirked, she had her and Kara knew she had just been called out. 

Kara blushed at the truth that her girlfriend had just spoken of, so she quickly chose to change the subject “So what are you cooking? And more importantly, is it ready?”

“Almost, just need to set up the table and take it out of the oven in..” she turned to look at the time on the oven. “...five minutes. That’s enough time for you-” she turned around when she felt the breeze Kara’s superspeed left behind, “-to shower. _ No superspeed in the house _” she mumbled and chuckled when Kara apologized from the bathroom.

She made two oven dishes with lasagna knowing that Kara would need more than half to satisfy her hunger. Kara walked back into the kitchen just as Lena pulled the second glass oven dish out of the oven.

  
“Ohh that looks so good,” the blonde commented walking closer to Lena and taking the oven dish with her bare hands. 

“You can place that here so it will cool down. We will start with the one on the table.” Lena told Kara while grabbing a knife and moving to the table to cut their pieces from the lasagna in the green oven dish.

“You know I can’t get hurt from how hot this actually is, right?” Kara said and grabbed a fork, already digging into the lasagna she was still holding.

Lena turned around and raised an eyebrow at the now frozen blonde, who had a fork with lasagna halfway to her mouth. “I know but I want to sit down with my girlfriend and eat without burning my mouth”.

Kara put the oven dish back down and approach the table with a guilty smile. “How was your trip?” she asked and the couple fell into an easy chatter while Lena served them.

Kara was digging into her huge piece of lasagna, but her eyes never left Lena’s. She missed them. She missed waking up next to Lena and watching her eyelashes slowly opening, revealing her emerald eyes making Kara feel like she was Indiana Jones and she had just found the hidden treasure. She missed how Lena’s eyes would turn from their cold grey-greenish hue to a warm grassy green when the powerful CEO looked at her after a tiring meeting. She missed how Lena’s eyes would shine a light green when the sun hit them just right. She mis-

“Do you like the food?” Lena asked after finishing her story of how she managed to move her flight to the morning so she would have some extra time with Kara.

Kara looked at her girlfriend in her still dreamy state and nodded “Yeah, it’s delicious” she said and ate another forkful, swallowing happily.

Lena smirked. Why did Lena smirk? Her girlfriend raised her fork to her mouth and that's when Kara saw it. _ Green leaves _ . _ Green leaves _in the lasagna.

Kara then realised something was wrong. She looked down at her half-empty plate and noticed that there was something more than the normal ingredients on her plate as well. Something _ green _. She looked at the now-empty fork she was holding.

“What the..?”

  
Kara looked at the glass oven dish and saw normal lasagna but when she looked at the green one on the table she noticed it had kale in it. She dropped her fork and looked at her girlfriend, her mouth agape from shock.

“I knew you wouldn’t be easy to trick, but I know you, Kara Zor-El Danvers.” Lena said while still eating.

“How?” the blonde whispered.

Lena smirked at her girlfriend once more before starting what Kara called, ‘her evil monologue’ 

“You see, I know you decline to eat because you memorise all the dishes that kale can be placed in. I had to find another way to trick you into eating it. It took me a few weeks to find the perfect dish, but I believe it was worth it” she took a sip of her wine. If Lena had a cat in the moment, Kara knew she would no doubt be stroking it like a true bond villain would. “So I made two lasagna dishes, as I always do, but this time as you can see, I made this one with Kale inside’' she pointed to the one on the table “and the one in the glass is normal lasagna. You wouldn’t think anything of it. That one over there would be a normal one, so why would this one be any different?”

Kara glanced at the lasagna in the glass oven dish. She could see how delicious it looked and smelt it as well.

“I also used that one to cover the different smell from the Kale one. But you know what I love about you, darling? The fact that at every moment you let me know that you love my eyes and you love to get _ lost _ in them. Sometimes not even paying attention to what’s really happening around you.” Lena said while placing her hand on top of Kara’s, looking straight into the blue of Kara’s eyes with her green ones.

Kara leaned back in her chair, still looking at her girlfriend in shock. “I can’t believe you did this...” she whispered in betrayal, tears filling her eyes.

“What can I say. I’m a Luthor. We don’t play fair” Lena answered and stood up, kissing Kara’s forehead and picking their plates up.

Kara remained slumped in her chair. Still shocked that her girlfriend had just done that to her, but more shocked by the fact that she actually liked the lasagna. She was completely lost in her thoughts when Lena pulled her out of them by placing the glass oven dish in front of her.

“This is all yours. You earned it” Lena said and kissed her forehead again, walking back to the sink to wash their plates.

Kara started eating again, moaning dramatically and commenting on how this lasagna was better than the Kale ones while Lena couldn’t stop laughing.

Kara made Lena promise she would never trick her like that again. She, later on, tried more dishes with Kale in them because she also promised to Lena that she would, but only when the two of them were alone. She kept on spitting out every single dish, however.

  
  
Lena still cooks kale lasagna and Kara sometimes eats a piece or two but only when it’s cooked _ by her girlfriend _ and _ no one _ else is around.

**Author's Note:**

> Done my eye test… my eyesight has gotten worse, yee ;-;. I ended up buying new glasses because they would have taken 7 working days to change my lenses ;-; I will miss my current pair ❤️
> 
> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor, Descriptor of Ornate Gowns and Resident Fancy ash Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
aka MoltenGalaxies 
> 
> My Tumblr: https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/  
Batsy’s Tumblr: https://moltengalaxies.tumblr.com/
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^ω^


End file.
